


Компаньонка

by Fururin



Series: Аметист и аквамарин [4]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Kätzchen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fururin/pseuds/Fururin
Summary: Герцогу Придду хватало одного сына, порочащего имя семьи своими скандальными связями с мужчинами.С его молчаливого одобрения Валентин и оказался в заведении, где он мог почерпнуть опыт более здоровых отношений - в борделе.Валентин Придд зашел бы в тупик, случись ему задуматься, какой тип женщин его привлекает, и потому предоставил дело судьбе.





	Компаньонка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2009 году.

Валентину делалось тошно от всего вместе: от компании кузенов, от мыслей об отце, с молчаливого одобрения которого он и оказался здесь, с ними; от перспективы сначала пить, потом блудить, а потом за этот блуд расплачиваться. Заранее муторно от цепкого взгляда Вальтера, когда они вернутся, от мерзкого хихиканья Освальда с его похвальбой ночными подвигами, от мутных остекленелых глаз слушающего с открытым ртом Хельге...

Старший, семнадцатилетний Освальд с видом хозяина и знатока развалился на услужливо подставленном стуле. "Манрик какой-то", – с бессильной злостью подумал Вальхен, глядя на глупое лицо в коричневых веснушках и коротко стриженую темно-русую, с грязной рыжиной шевелюру. Кузен неизменно напоминал Валентину таракана, и чем дальше, тем больше хотелось пообрывать ему лапки.

Они уже прикончили вторую бутылку, когда, наслушавшись пошляцких историй Оза и невнятного бульканья его младшего братца, Вальхен спросил еще "Дурной Слезы" и, подначиваемый желанием покончить со всем этим поскорее, приступил к нелегкому делу выбора.  
Валентин зашел бы в тупик, случись ему задуматься, какой тип женщин его привлекает. Он с ходу отмел два варианта: никаких брюнеток или шатенок. Особенно шатенок. Рыжих он не потерпел бы из-за кузена-таракана, пусть тот и не был на самом деле рыж. Валентин оглядел небольшой зал: его взгляд зацепила белокурая молодая женщина, что стояла, облокотившись на спинку дивана, и перебирала оборки светло-оливкового платья. Зеленоглазая, решил Вальхен.  
– Ну что, братец, нашел свою суженую? – гоготнул Хельге и похлопал Валентина по спине. Кузен был уже изрядно под хмельком и забавлялся тем, что дергал за юбки облюбовавшую его лохматую девицу. Та оглядела Вальхена через плечо, широко ухмыльнулась и пропела:  
– Такой ладный молодой господин не останется без милой подружки.  
– Ладный, да прохладный, – в своем духе сострил Освальд, отхлебывая из горла и протягивая бутылку сидящей у него на коленях чернявой девке, на вид ровеснице Вальхена. Он с тошнотворным самодовольством оглаживал бедра своей дамы, та кокетливо навивала на палец упругие мелкие кудряшки.  
– Боюсь, мне недоступны порывы вашего горячего сердца, мой эр, – поморщился Валентин.  
– Не будь таким букой, – снова подал голос Хельге.  
– Не разочаровывай сих прекрасных жриц любви, – добавил с пьяным хохотком Оз.

Вальхен понял, что парочка не оставит его в покое, пока не убедится, что он нашел себе занятие на ночь. Решив, что общество смазливой куртизанки в зеленом будет менее обременительно, Валентин кивнул кузенам и устремился к ней. Девица, невысокая и довольно миловидная, уже поняла, что он выбрал ее, и слегка склонила головку, обрамленную завитыми локонами. Внезапно к ее разочарованию – такой милый мальчик, и, видно, богатый – путь Валентину решительно пресекла другая особа, схватившая его под руку и увлекшая Вальхена за собой. Не зная, как сопротивляться такому неожиданному натиску, он предоставил дело судьбе. В конце концов, не все ли равно, с кем делить пустой вечер и пустую ночь.

Его спутница выбрала для них местечко в самом углу. Впрочем, из густой тени доносились страстные шепотки и, когда слуга принес канделябр с дюжиной зажженных свеч, Валентин поспешно уставился в пол. Он успел заметить краем глаза, что и как именно там происходит.  
Оправив волосы и непритязательное платье, молодая особа представилась:  
– Твоя компаньонка на эту, как ты знаешь, пустую ночь.  
Валентин от неожиданности слегка приподнял брови и кивнул в ответ:  
– Приятно осознавать, что мы с вами единомышленники в этом вопросе, эреа.  
– Галантный, – рассмеялась она и посмотрела на Вальхена с любопытством, как на диковинную рыбку. – Как раз мне переждать.  
– Переждать что? – спросил Валентин, решив на сей раз обойтись без "эреа".  
– Я отбилась, – туманно пояснила молодая женщина и пожала плечами. – Ну, я пока помолчу, а ты подумай, – неожиданно предложила она и протянула руку в полумрак за своей спиной, выудив оттуда блюдечко черешни. "Компаньонка" ела ягоды и посмеивалась, когда шепотки переходили в приглушенные стоны.

Валентин присмотрелся к будущей любовнице. Копна прямых русых волос невыразительного оттенка казалась одновременно густой и легкой. Тонкие брови, резковатые черты лица, впрочем, наверняка преувеличенно резкие в неверном свете. Серое платье, как у мещанки в провинции, разве что вышивка затейлива и вырез великоват. Вальхен с некоторым волнением оглядел высокую полную грудь и открытую шею. Словно чтобы дать ему полное представление о своих достоинствах – а, скорее всего, так оно и было – она встала и немного прошлась, позволяя Вальхену увидеть изгиб бедер и мягкую округлость в талии, не стесненной корсетом. Молодая женщина подсела поближе к свету и поманила Валентина к себе.  
– Смотри внимательно, сообщник. И только попробуй сказать, что я не милашка.  
Валентин промолчал – довольно невежливо – но выкручиваться не хотелось. Уж кем-кем, а милашкой его спутница не была и, судя по ехидному прищуру темных глаз, знала это вполне. На неопытный в этом деле взгляд Вальхена, избранница-на-вечер была старше его лет на десять. Она выдержала долгую паузу и заключила:  
– И не врет. Идем? – она протянула Валентину руку и повела его, как маленького, за собой.

  
Когда компаньонка уселась на кровать, Валентин остался стоять посреди комнатушки. Из всего убранства – постель, кресло да комод. Вальхен поймал себя на том, что молчит, они оба молчат, и он рассматривает вплетенные в ее волосы узкие серые ленточки.  
Женщина встала и молча, буднично стянула с себя платье. Вальхен невольно отвернулся.  
– Неловко? Ну, в первый раз это бывает. С воспитанными-то мальчиками, – беззлобно хмыкнула она. – Неуютно тебе, да, малыш?  
Валентин вспыхнул и сжал кулаки. Он все стоял, ловя шорохи за своей спиной, и уже почти совладал с волнением, когда услышал снисходительный вздох и звук, будто свист тонкого хлыста в воздухе.  
– А так?  
Вальхен вздрогнул. В два коротких слова он понял, что, или вернее, кого, сейчас увидит. И все равно не удержался от восклицания, когда, игнорируя вопли рассудка – бред, абсурд – обернулся на этот голос.  
Перед ним стоял граф Васспард собственной персоной.

Джастин улыбался – ему ли не знать эту манеру! – и дразняще, и ласково. Все было в точности, как Вальхен помнил: от затейливых пряжек на туфлях до унизанных перстнями красивых пальцев. Разве что Юстин не носил жемчужно-серое – траурное. Брат отвел со лба отросшую челку и подмигнул ему:  
– Ну, что же ты растерялся, маленький? – не дожидаясь ответа, Джастин шагнул ему навстречу и раскрыл объятья.  
– Нет, – замотал головой очнувшийся Вальхен и отшатнулся.  
Юстин – его точная копия – капризно надул губы:  
– Так-то ты встречаешь меня после долгой разлуки!  
– Тебя… Его здесь нет и быть не может.  
– А я скучал по тебе, маленький. Очень скучал, – вкрадчиво произнес молодой человек, не обращая внимания на слова Валентина.  
Эти бархатные нотки всегда действовали на Вальхена подобно дурману, и настоящий Юстин тоже знал об этом, по крайней мере, догадывался.  
То, как трудно было прогнать сладкое оцепенение, сердило и пугало одновременно.  
– Нет. Мой брат сейчас в Торке, – вымолвил он наконец.  
– Проверим? – самозванец внезапно оказался совсем близко и мягко взял ладони Валентина в свои. Он просто стоял рядом, закрыв глаза, давая Вальхену время. Вблизи тоже все до последней черточки в нем было безупречно подлинным, и Валентину сделалось жутко. Некто, до головокружения похожий на Джастина, поднес пальцы младшего к губам и по очереди их поцеловал. Вальхен еще не сошел с ума и знал, что минуту назад он был здесь, в этой самой комнате, с едва знакомой женщиной, и что их с Юстином разделяли дни пути, но руки помнили прикосновения губ и ласковых пальцев в точности такими, в них не было сейчас ни капли фальши…  
– Вспоминаешь?.. – прошептал двойник. – Не торопись, вспомни…  
Тепло его объятий тоже было родным, ненавязчиво-нежным и успокаивающим. Вальхен сам не заметил, как они, не размыкая рук, крохотными шажками добрались до кровати. Дыхание Джастина чуть щекотало шею, и Валентин не нашел в себе сил протестовать, когда кожу стали ласкать губы и язык.  
Вальхен понял, что сейчас они неизбежно поцелуются, и остановить это безумие нужно сию секунду. Он отстранился, набрал побольше воздуха и миг промедлил, собираясь с мыслями. То была ошибка, и Вальхен смутно знал, что ему хотелось ее совершить.

Он опомнился лишь, когда граф Васспард успел наполовину раздеться сам и стянуть с него сорочку. Первый поцелуй и все последующие единогласно подтверждали невозможное: Юстин тут, с ним, и разубедить себя в этом Валентину становилось все труднее. Он еще цеплялся за остатки здравого смысла, отказывался верить и заставлял себя хотя бы не отвечать на прикосновения и поцелуи, но что было толку? Джастина, очевидно, этот забавный протест ни в малой степени не заботил. Он только посмеивался, лаская и нежа своего младшенького, а тот, что бы он себе ни придумывал, млел от блаженства.  
В какой-то момент Вальхен наконец осознал, что сам готов вцепиться в этого Юстина, кем бы тот ни был, целовать его, шепча имя брата, умолять и требовать его тепла, его любви, по которым так изголодался.  
– Юстин, – тихо позвал он, признавая поражение.  
Тот мгновенно откликнулся и склонился над лицом Валентина. Длинная челка падала на полузакрытые глаза; Джастин улыбался. Он медлил, дразня Вальхена нежными прикосновениями, проверяя решительность братца, – и младший не выдержал, первым приник к его губам.  
– Ты…– выдохнул Валентин, когда поцелуй кончился.  
– Я, – переведя дыхание, подтвердил Юстин. – Ты и я.  
Валентин поцеловал ладонь брата и прижал ее к своей щеке.   
– Мой хороший, любимый Вальхен… – Джастин ласково перебирал локоны братишки, рассматривая из-под ресниц игру камней в перстнях.  
– Ты останешься? – Вальхену нестерпимо захотелось поймать взгляд Юстина, удостовериться, что все теперь станет, как прежде.  
Вместо ответа Джастин тихо рассмеялся и принялся осыпать его поцелуями. Как всегда неторопливо, нежно, страстно. И было так похоже, так верно. Но Валентина вдруг как ущипнуло осознание того, что все это нереально. Сомнение – да какое тут может быть сомнение! – уверенность, что это сон, бред, заставили его устыдиться. Он резко схватил самозванного Юстина за плечи и перекатил под себя. Тот застыл от неожиданности и удивленно уставился на младшего.  
Вальхен ахнул. В глубине сине-фиалковых глаз был ясно виден кошачий зрачок.

Валентин резко отпрянул от незнакомца и вскочил с постели. Его трясло, он отвернулся, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и чувствами.  
– Ну чего ты боишься? – льстиво протянул за спиной женский голос. – Вальхен, это ведь я, – снова услышал он знакомый вкрадчивый тембр. Валентин медленно обернулся. Возлежащий на постели Джастин лениво играл с вплетенной в густые каштановые локоны ленточкой.  
– Боюсь разочарований, эреа, – церемонно доложил Валентин. Он поздравил себя с тем, что справился с голосом, и принялся одеваться. В ворохе одежды он заметил серое платье.  
– А мне кажется, что тебе все нравилось, мой сладкий. Очень нравилось…  
– Эсператия учит нас, эреа, остерегаться того, что кажется.  
– Да ты лицемер, братишка. Лицемерный святоша, – припечатал Джастин.  
– Возможно, – не стал спорить Валентин. – Искренне желаю вам найти более достойную компанию на вечер.  
Женщина в чужом обличье рассердилась:  
– А ну как я шепну твоим спутникам, что их кузен все какого-то Юстина кличет, а без него-то и не может?  
– Честь имею, эреа.  
– Ее и без тебя хорошо имеют, мальчик, – вульгарно усмехнулся его несостоявшийся любовник, снова перетекая в состояние ленивой расслабленности. Он властным жестом поманил брата к себе. Странное дело, но Вальхен послушался. Где-то в доме громко хлопнула дверь.  
– Ну и что с тобой делать? – граф Васспард выглядел озадаченно. Он поднялся, накинул рубашку и стал шагать из угла в угол. – Постой уж пока, – махнул он рукой Валентину.

Стоя посреди комнаты, Вальхен только поворачивался Джастину вслед. Ему всюду вокруг чудился ветер. Слышался, чувствовался, даже виделся – серебряными струйками и вихрями, мельче снежинок и прозрачней воды в реке. Он помнил, что минуту назад хотел уйти, но как-то смутно. Сейчас не хотелось ни говорить, ни уходить. Он думал только, что в ладони тычется ветер, вьется вокруг локтей и шеи, холодком пробегает по ногам, обнимает за плечи и взметает волосы. И откуда ему здесь было взяться?..  
– Вот что, – решил тем временем Джастин. – Давай-ка начнем сначала.  
Он подошел к Валентину, тот во все глаза смотрел на брата, но все равно никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что спит наяву. Ветер теперь со свистом вился за спиной Юстина и, будто не смея ерошить его волосы, как проделывал это с младшим, лишь почтительно покачивал кольца волос и заставлял трепетать края кружевных манжет. Джастин наклонился к самым губам братца и прошептал укоризненно:  
– Ну что же ты делаешь с собой, малыш. Мне так не хватало тебя, Вальхен, ты ведь снился мне, знаешь? – Юстин стал говорить совсем тихо, только для Вальхена. – И я гадал, как ты со всем справляешься дома. И никогда не сомневался, что хорошо. Пожалуй, единственное чувство, что мы делим с папенькой – гордость за тебя. Не терзайся, светлый мой, ты все сделал правильно, и теперь можно просто отдохнуть, – он погладил щеку Вальхена, тот закрыл глаза.  
Юстин улыбнулся и чуть подался вперед, поцеловать его, но отпрянул, ожегшись: губы Валентина были холодны, как лед.  
– Нет, – сказал тот и дождался, пока незнакомец посмотрит ему в глаза. – Догадываюсь, кто ты, и не хочу тебя.  
– Вальхен…  
– Убери свой ветер. И лицо это тоже убери. Оно не твое. Отпусти меня.  
Джастин в картинном отчаянии всплеснул руками и отвернулся. Валентин последовал его примеру – он не хотел смотреть. За спиной последний раз свистнул ветер, и только удостоверившись, что вихри истаяли, а комната перестала быть сном, Вальхен обернулся. На кровати, сердито нахохлившись и скрестив руки на груди, сидела молодая женщина в сером платье.  
Вальхен сел рядом. После того, что уже случилось, бежать стало глупо. С кузенами он не искал скорой встречи, возвращаться домой было слишком рано. Валентин внезапно понял, что очень устал, словно ему довелось много и трудно работать.  
Его компаньонка тем временем негодовала:  
– Никакой фантазии! А ведь ундово племя! Чего ж тебе надо, скажи на милость? – нетерпеливо спросила она и продолжила со вздохом:  
– Упрямые оба, спасу нет. Ну что такого? Его нет, ему все равно. Не то чтобы он тебя не любил, малыш, – спохватилась она.  
– Знаю, – безразлично кивнул Вальхен и откинулся на кровать. – Его здесь нет, и ему было бы все равно.  
– А тебе – хорошо…– начала улащивать женщина. Она тряхнула волосами, и те завились, заблестели каштаном.  
Валентин схватил ее за запястье и отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Не надо.  
Она обиженно вздохнула.  
– Но ты все еще здесь, – подозрительно посмотрела она на развалившегося поверх одеяла Валентина.  
– Ты тоже.  
– У меня есть причина.  
– У меня нет. Я просто здесь, – Вальхен усмехнулся, – в эту, не такую уж обычную, но все же пустую ночь. С моей компаньонкой, – он неожиданно притянул ее к себе. Вальхен почти рассчитывал, что ее кожа окажется холодной, и ощутить тепло чужого тела было вдвойне радостно.  
Она отвернулась и сердито засопела. Валентин подождал, пока у нее кончилось дыхание. Она вздернула подбородок и хмыкнула, кося глазом на Вальхена: тот все лежал на постели, приобняв ее за талию. Как можно так вести себя, обидев женщину? Ей пришлось закусить губу, чтобы смолчать, но тишина не тяготила Валентина Придда, и он молчал тоже. Молодая особа неуютно поежилась и принялась играть с ленточками, но те быстро ей наскучили. Так задеть, отказаться, отвергнуть!.. Валентин не шелохнулся, только открытые глаза подтверждали то, что он еще бодрствует. Она стала хлопать ладонью по кровати, сначала редко, потом все чаще и сильнее.  
– Ну хорошо, я не сержусь! – не выдержала она наконец и в подтверждение своих слов стукнула по одеялу кулаком. – Доволен?  
– Рад за вас, эреа, – бесцветно сообщил Валентин. – Теперь из нас двоих сержусь только я.  
Она изумленно вскинулась:  
– Ты? На меня? За что?  
Валентин приподнял бровь и посмотрел на молодую женщину, та потупилась и долго молчала, размышляя. Первой ее выдала улыбка. Она подняла хитрый взгляд на Валентина и по-кошачьи прильнула к нему всем телом.  
– Тогда я хочу заслужить прощение.  
– Такое прискорбное деяние, как ваше, будет трудно искупить, – елейным голосом заявил Валентин. Горячее женское тело было невероятно приятно обнимать.  
– Ах, трудно… Значит, возможно. Ну, я начну с чистосердечного признания…  
Она наклонилась над Вальхеном, и тот увидел в темно-карих глазах вертикальный черный зрачок. Валентин кивнул. Она взяла его руку и положила себе на талию.  
– Неправда, – тут же сказал он и закрыл глаза.  
– Верно, – помедлив, признала она. Когда Валентин посмотрел на нее снова, невзрачное серое платье исчезло, а то, что было замысловатой вышивкой, оказалось тонкими серебряными линиями начерчено прямо на обнаженной коже.  
– Почему ты решил остаться? – не удержалась она, но не дала Вальхену заговорить, поцеловав его. На Валентина дохнуло ветерком, но на сей раз он был куда смирнее, и принес с собой запах моря. Губы женщины оказались солено-сладкими и горячими.  
– Загадка, – ответил Валентин с насмешливой полуулыбкой.  
– Один в один, – вздохнула она о чем-то своем. – Ладно, ундово дитятко, пробуй, раз хочется. Помогу тебе, – шепнула она томно, темные глаза блеснули, и Вальхен увидел в них серебристый огонек.

  
Валентин проснулся от уже знакомого посвиста ветра. Он лежал на смятых простынях, по пояс укрытый одеялом; женщина, с которой он провел ночь, собралась уходить. Она уже облачилась во вчерашний наряд и, проводя пальцами, как гребнем, по длинным волосам, заканчивала их расчесывать. Вальхен громко выдохнул. Прошлая ночь только утром – а было, несомненно, утро, хотя до зимнего рассвета оставалась еще пара часов – увиделась ему во всей красе. Он потянулся. В конце концов, впечатления остались не плохие, просто странные, какие, бывает, оставляют за собой слишком четкие сны.  
– Да уж, – рассмеялась, повернувшись к Вальхену, компаньонка. – Выдалась ночка. Но ты держался молодцом, хоть и этих ваших слез напился немало, да и вообще… – она кивнула ему, как соучастник соучастнику. – Теперь вот будешь знать, что с женщинами не хочешь.  
Валентин открыл рот, но она категорично заявила:  
– Видно. Да нет, говорю же, держался ты славно, – кокетливо повела плечами она. – Про эти дела не тревожься. Вот только думаешь ты, маленький братец, не о том. И молчи уж, что тебе, оправдываться охота. О таком только помалкивать.  
После глубокой паузы Валентин произнес:  
– Я слышал ветер.  
– Понятное дело. Волны и ветер, старая песня. Еще споетесь.  
Вальхен снова помолчал, она закончила с волосами и теперь рассматривала его: оценивающе, но ласково.  
– Замолвлю за тебя словечко, – наконец задумчиво пообещала она и наклонилась его поцеловать. Когда она отстранилась, Валентин увидел в ее глазах жалость и нежность.  
– А ты не расстраивайся, малыш, – как-то беспомощно посоветовала молодая женщина, хотя расстраиваться Валентину было вроде бы и не из-за чего. – Не так долго еще, но уж как есть.  
Она погладила его по макушке и коротко кивнула. Валентин ответил полупоклоном, какой только можно было изобразить нагишом в постели. Женщина рассмеялась и пробормотала: "Вот ведь…"  
Не оборачиваясь больше, она подошла к двери и распахнула ее настежь; Вальхен сморгнул: в темном коридоре трепыхнулся серебряный огонек. Мгновением позже что молодой особы, что огонька след простыл, и дверь с силой захлопнул сквозняк.  
Валентин откинулся на подушки. "Вот ведь, – тихо повторил он. – Ведьма".


End file.
